Sailor Gallifrey
by MyFangirlingKokoro
Summary: When Ami stumbles across the TARDIS, she meets the Doctor, who has unexpectedly ended up in Tokyo. Many adventures ensue, some involving the Negaverse
1. Chapter 1

Cherry blossoms littered the ground as Mizuno Ami walked home from one of her many weekly study sessions, a good pile of textbooks in her arms. It was a cloudy day, and most everyone was indoors. Ami didn't mind that. She liked the solitude. The peace, the quiet- she froze. She was sure she heard something, but the sound was unfamiliar. It sounded a bit like some kind of machine. She whirled around when she heard the noise again, a bit frightened. She was fully prepared to stop what she was doing and investigate, but the sound mysteriously stopped. Ami slowly turned around and continued walking, when suddenly she jumped backwards in shock when she saw what lay in front of her. She fell on the ground, books flying everywhere. She was staring up at a large blue box, about big enough for one, maybe two people. The door to the box, which from what she could see, had the words "Police public call box" written on it in large lettering, whipped open. Ami scurried backwards at the sight of a man with messy brown hair walking out of it. All she could do was stare.  
"Ah!" he said, looking at the surroundings, not seeming to notice Ami for the moment. "Blimey, is this Japan? Well, that's new!" He looked down at Ami. "And what's your name?"  
Ami, who was rather flustered and at a loss for words, stared for a long moment before coming to her senses. "A-ami... Mizuno Ami," she answered quickly and politely as she could in the situation.  
The man frowned slightly, thinking. "Mizuno Ami... Mizuno Ami... oh yes! Sailor Mercury!" He smiled, looking down at her.  
Ami's eyes widened. "How did you know- who _are_ you?" she demanded, rather intimidated.  
"Oh, my apologies! I'm The Doctor!" The Doctor answered with a friendly grin.  
"The Doctor?" she raised an eyebrow. "Doctor _who_?"  
"Just The Doctor," he answered, offering a hand to help Ami up. She stared for a moment, before taking his hand, and she was pulled to her feet. That was when she caught a glimpse of the inside of the blue box.  
"But... that doesn't make sense.." she mumbled, unable to control herself. "How can it be larger on the inside?"

The Doctor laughed. "Come with me and I'll show you." He held out a hand for Ami. Hesitantly, she took it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Gallifrey Chapter 2  
Ami was absolutely blown away by the TARDIS. She had never seen anything like it. It seemed almost... magic. Her eyes widened. Things started connecting in her brain. This "Doctor" person could be a serious threat. He knew her identity, for one thing, and the Scouts' powers were obviously no match for even a fraction of this technology. Maybe he was from the Negaverse.

Of course, not a bone in Ami's body wanted to believe that. She'd seen and encountered all kinds of evil before, and The Doctor certainly wasn't the evil type. But there had been that one time Queen Beryl had captured and brainwashed Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru, maybe it was something like that. There were quite a few ways The Doctor could be evil without _actually_ being evil, so it got Ami thinking. It also got her to be very cautious. It was obvious that, with her deduction that The Doctor was evil, she'd grown a bit timid.

Before long her mind was clouded by worry. She had read somewhere that back in the 1950's in England they used police boxes, designed much like the TARDIS, to hold prisoners. Those boxes hadn't been larger on the inside, but it was still probable that the entire reason Ami had been invited inside was to be captured. She could be held for ransom in exchange for the imperium silver crystal, or she could get brainwashed as Mamoru had been. That troubled her worst of all. The thought of hurting her friends... she hated it. She feared it, even. Such a thought, once it had slithered into the girl's mind, wouldn't simply go away. It began torturing her head far worse than the thoughts of The Doctor being evil, to the point she couldn't even think about that anymore. She couldn't think about anything anymore. She couldn't remember how to stand.

"Yes, so these are the main controls, and this is- whoa there!" The Doctor cut himself off as Ami collapsed. "You alright?" He pulled the girl to her feet, catching her as she nearly collapsed again.

That was when Ami came back to her senses. She looked up at The Doctor, a sense of gratitude in her eyes. "I... I..." she bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm fine." Obviously, she couldn't tell him, a complete stranger, what had happened. And if he was from the Negaverse, he would probably have to kill her if she knew he knew. So she decided she wouldn't tell him.

The Doctor frowned. When it came to "I'm fine", he could recognize a lie. And that most definitely was one. But there was probably some sort of logical explanation as to why Ami didn't want him to know, so he had no plans on asking.

Ami managed to get control of her legs again. She dusted herself off. "S-so, what were you saying about those controls?" she asked, breaking the silence. She turned and looked at them again, making an effort to focus on the outstanding technology rather than any of her... other thoughts.

The Doctor nodded to himself before going to continue his little explanation. "Right, yes. See, this right here is what gets her to travel in time-"

Ami's eyes widened. "H-hold on a minute!" she started, staring up at The Doctor. "W-what did you say?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I normally don't forget to mention that..." the Time Lord frowned, wondering how he could possibly have forgotten.

"W-well you did this time!" Ami exclaimed. She felt like she might collapse again. "Wh-who are you? _Wh-what_ are you?" He certainly wasn't human, Ami knew that much.

"I already told you, I'm The Doctor," The Doctor answered, offering that signature grin of his.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't been posting, and in light of the Christmas season I hope your forgiveness is intact. Also, thank you all so much for following the story. I swear on my love of Doctor Who that I'll try to post more frequently. But if I don't I give you all permission to attack me angry mob style. Seriously.**

**Also, I don't know if I specified, but this takes place between series 4 and 5 of DW, aka right before Ten regenerates. I figured some fluff in his life would be nice and helpful, so yeah.**

**With that, enjoy chapter 3!**

With a pang of realization that this 'Doctor' wouldn't be telling her, a girl he'd just met, anything more about who (and what) he was, Ami decided it would be better to get productive than to faint because something wasn't scientifically coherent or possible. After all, she was _Sailor Mercury_. She had no reason to be scared of a bigger-on-the-inside police box... right? And for a moment she doubted her safety again.

Apparently it had been more than a moment, because when the Doctor looked over at Ami to ask where she wanted to go, he had to catch her again. He frowned down at the girl in his arms. "Okay, you are /not/ fine," he said, his voice stern, but in a dort of kind way. "What's the matter?"

Ami looked up at him for a moment, a bit of sadness in her eyes. But it quickly turned to anger as she got herself up and shoved the Doctor away. "You- you're 'what's the matter'!" she shouted, her fists clenching on each side of her.

"What? How am I-" but the Doctor was cut off by more shouting.

Ami roughly poked the Time Lord in the chest, which sent him back even further. "You and all your alien technology nearly made me faint, that's how! And_ come on_, 'Doctor', do you expect me to believe I'm the first girl you've picked up off the street like this?!"

For a moment the Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but he promptly shut it, as Ami was right. He could have, however, shouted back that people had looked for him, too, but he didn't dare. Honestly, he started to feel like he deserved all of this, so he remaibed silent.

"How am I supposed to know whether or not you're an _actual_ Doctor?! Where'd you get your degree, huh?! And what about this box of yours? It's obvious that whatever you are, it isn't human! You could be from the Negaverse for all I know!" Ami continued to shout about the idea that the Doctor was sone descendant of Queen Beryl, and she felt herself transforming into Sailor Mercury- not in appearance, but in attitude and actions. She probably would have transformed completely and tried to kill the time traveler, had it not been for what happened next.

The Doctor stared at Ami, eyes wide. "You... you actually think I'm..." He hardly got to finish, cut off by his own laughter at such a ridiculous thought. With all this word about him dying, the feeling of a laugh felt amazing.

Ami's eyes widened, her fists loosening as confusion settled in. "What- why are you- Stop that!" she shouted. "There's nothing funny about this little scandal of yours!"

"Scandal. Right." The Doctor repeated the word to himself, doubled over in his laughter. He looked up to find Ami offering a stare that could have turned him to stone, and he composed himself as best he could. He cleared his throat and stood up in full. "Is that really all this is about? A little paranoia?"

Ami continued to stare, but her eyes were completely filled with the obvious fact that she was completely dumbfounded. "What- what do you mean 'a little paranoia'? Look at this place!" She did a little 360 spin, eyeing every bit of technology as it was her worst enemy. "How could I _not_ have suspected you? And why should I believe I shouldn't?" Mizuno's tone was lighter, more curious, showing she actually expected to receive a good answer.

"Well..." the alien had to think for a moment, but he came up with an answer quickly. "See, Ami, the universe is much bigger than you humans seem to think it is. There are more species than you could believe. There are some better than those in the Negaverse, and some far, far worse. You aren't the first to question where I stand in that ranking, and sometimes I myself question it. But wherever I am, I don't like seeing people get hurt. That, and I'm clever." He grinned.

"You're modest, too," Ami muttered, rolling her eyes, though a smile crept onto her lips.

The Doctor ignored the comment. "So, what do you say? Fancy a trip?" He patted the TARDIS console. "If not, you can walk right out the door and forget you ever met me. Your choice." He extended a hand to the girl.

Ami looked down at the Doctor's hand, glancing up at him for only a moment. She hesitated, but stretched out her own hand, giving the Time Lord's a firm shake. "Alright. Where are we going?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor grinned at the mere question. "That's the beauty of it! We can go anywhere!"

Ami's face showed both the skepticality and curiosity she was feeling. "Anywhere? But... that's-"

"Impossible, I know! Isn't it brilliant?" The time traveller let go of Ami's hand and began running around the TARDIS console, his face similar to that of a child on Christmas morning. "Think of somewhere; anywhere you've ever been remotely interested in! If she's in a good mood, the old girl might actually take us there!" He patted the device.

Ami opened her mouth to question that entire sentence, but she closed it and shrugged, a small smile coming to her face. She thought for a long while, her many hours of studying suddenly flooding back to her mind, her eyes sparkling as she remembered each one. "Oh... there's just so many... I couldn't choose.."

The Doctor shrugged. "Fair enough. How would you like to see the moon?"

The schoolgirl let out a squeal of delight. "You can- it can- are you /serious/? The moon?" Her smile was so bright it could light up a dark room for days. "Do I really get to?"

The Doctor was relieved to see Ami's smile, and he nodded. He ran around the TARDIS, pulling levers and pushing buttons as fast as lightning. The box, now making a whirring noise, began to rumble as they took off. "You might want to hold on to something!" he shouted. A signature grin planted itself on his face at the machine lurched forward.

Ami obeyed and grabbed onto the railing of the console. Throughout the bumps, crashes, and general turbulence of the ride, her smile faded and was replaced with a look of slight fear. That look soon faded and replaced itself with a grin of great excitement.

Her facial expressions were as bumpy as the ride itself, though, through assumption, Ami thought that this was quite normal.

It wasn't too much later that the 'old girl' gave a final lurch and stopped. Ami let go of the railing and stumbled backwards, managing to catch herself rather than falling for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

The Doctor walked over to her, completely unphased by the ride, and smiled. "Wasn't that fun?" he asked.

Ami had the kind of smile on her face that said, 'If I wanted to, I would slap you so hard.' It was lucky for the Gallifreyan that the 'If I wanted to' was present. She rolled her eyes and laughed at the question.

"Right, I'll be taking that as a yes," the Doctor said, still grinning. "Now, shall we?" He offered his hand to her.

Ami giggled as she nodded, putting her hand in his firm grip.

The Time Lord led her to the door. "The moon awaits. I must warn you, though, it's not quite as fun since all of that Silver Millennium stuff ended. I know, I was there." He grinned at the sight of a rather confused look plastered onto the Sailor Scout's face. Without another word, The Doctor opened the door and the both of them stepped outside.

It wasn't long at all before the Doctor began to frown. "Oh, no... this isn't right at all..."

They were both staring at a battle between the Sailor Scouts (Ami not included) and a rather large plant. And it didn't look like they were winning.


End file.
